Kristen Bell Home Video
AndyBiersackLover's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: *Barney - Kristen Bell *Baby Bop - Mia Talerico *BJ - Idina Menzel *Riff - Zendaya and lots more! Kristen Bell and The Backyard Gang *The Backyard Show (Kristen Bell and The Backyard Gang) *Three Wishes (Kristen Bell and The Backyard Gang) *A Day At The Beach (Kristen Bell and The Backyard Gang) *Waiting For Santa (Kristen Bell and The Backyard Gang) *Kristen Bell's Campfire Sing-Along *Kristen Bell Goes To School *Kristen Bell in Concert *Rock with Kristen Bell Kristen Bell & Friends * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 1) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 2) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 3) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 4) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 5) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 6) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 7) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 8) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 9) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 10) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 11) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 12) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 13) * Kristen Bell & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows * Kristen Bell in Concert * Kristen Bell Live! in New York City * A Day in the Park with Kristen Bell (theme park stage show) * Kristen Bell's Big Surprise * Kristen Bell's Musical Castle Live! * Kristen Bell's Colorful World Live! Kristen Bell Says At the end of most episodes, Kristen says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Kristen usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Kristen Says." Also, Kristen pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Kristen emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Characters Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Barney Mia Talerico.jpg|Mia Talerico as Baby Bop Idina_Menzel_2.jpg|Idina Menzel as BJ Zendaya.jpg|Zendaya as Riff Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Barney Home Video Category:AndyBiersackLover Category:Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Specials Category:Promos Category:TV Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs